


Expectations

by Aureatus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hints of Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureatus/pseuds/Aureatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward knows exactly what he wants, and if he plays this just right, he expects to get it. It all hinges on riding the border between irritating and infuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another addition to my "this was going to be part of a series but I got impatient so here take it" collection.
> 
> Roy is a smug bastard, Edward is a bratty cock slut, what more is there to say?

Edward is late to turn in his report - again. He's put it off until the very last minute - again. So now he's standing outside of Colonel Mustang's office, report in one hand, the other poised to knock just the moment he works up the balls for it.

 Again.

Alphonse likes to tease him about this every time Edward does it. Mostly, he laughs about how lazy Edward can be; after all, the report is fully written up, all he has to do is go hand it in. Edward usually scowls and gripes and pretends to be annoyed by Al's gentle ribbing. But sometimes he hits a little too close to home - says something about how maybe Edward _wants_ to make the Colonel mad.

Edward very quietly hopes that Alphonse isn't catching on.

When he finally knocks, Roy's voice sends jitters up his spine. Edward squares his shoulders before walking in, quietly relieved that the rest of the team has gone home for the night. The office is empty aside from the Colonel and himself. 

Roy doesn't look up at him right away, pen scratching against some document or another, eerily loud in the quiet office. Whatever; Edward can be patient. He stands in front of Roy's desk and focuses very hard on breathing normally. 

Eventually Roy sets his pen aside, leaning back in his chair and meeting Edward's eyes. Edward gulps past his nerves. Roy's gaze is cold, calculating - thoroughly unamused. 

"You're late," he says simply. 

"Yes sir," Edward replies.

Roy holds his gaze long enough that Edward swears he can feel his heartbeat pause in anticipation. And then he pushes his chair back away from his desk, legs falling open casually.

"Well?" Roy drawls, one eyebrow arched.

Edward's heart restarts painfully, thumping in his chest, and before he knows what he's doing he's around the desk and falling to his knees between Roy's legs.

Roy takes the slightly crumpled report from him and Edward wastes no time in unzipping the Colonel's pants, brushing the cavalry skirt out of the way irritably. He pulls Roy's cock out through his boxers and doesn't hesitate, laves it from base to tip with his tongue.

The first time they had done this, Edward was prepared to be grossed out. He was expecting it to be a wholly unpleasant experience, something he'd just have to deal with if he was to get what he really wanted.

But god, kneeling at Roy's feet, feeling the Colonel's eyes on him as he pulled his hard cock out of his uniform slacks - it hit him like a freight train full of aphrodisiacs.

He held Roy's cock in his hand, feeling the weight of it, the girth, and thought to himself: _yeah, I can do this_. He had leaned forward and taken a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent and feeling his head spin with it. He really hadn't planned to take the whole thing, not at once, but then his mouth was watering and his palate lifting to make room and - and he took Roy's cock into his mouth, sliding his head down as far as he could manage.

It was altogether different than what he was expecting; he savored the salty-bitterness of the precome, the heady weight on his tongue, the unbelievable rush of arousal when he glanced up through his bangs to see Roy's darkened gaze locked on him.

Edward experimented boldly, using his tongue, teasing the thick vein on the underside and swirling around the tip, hollowing his cheeks and sucking - and Roy talked on and on. Called him a good boy, told him how great his mouth felt, how wonderful he was... by the time Roy had come in his mouth, Edward was a whimpering mess, squirming on the floor between Roy's legs and palming his own cock through his leather pants.

Edward had been startled, tried to swallow as much as he could, but in the end wound up with a few sticky strands of come across his hair and face. The disgust he was expecting never came, not even when Roy pulled him up into his lap and licked clean the mess, pulling him in for what was undoubtedly the most erotic kiss of Edward's young life.

Edward had discovered two things about himself that night: one, that he had a pretty serious praise kink; and two, that there were few things in the world that could rival the heady arousal that came from sucking cock.

Now, Edward had far more practice. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the musky scent that he'd become familiar with. Wrapping his lips tightly around Roy's tip, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, laving at the sensitive underside with his tongue.

Feeling Roy grow hard in his mouth was one of the most intoxicating things Edward had ever experienced. The thought of it made his head spin and his pulse thud loudly in his ears, accompanied by a noisy moan that rattled up his throat.

Roy's hand moved to rest in Edward's hair, not grabbing, just carding through the strands. Edward slid his head farther down, taking more of his length in, letting the weight rest on his tongue.

Edward glanced up through his bangs, hoping to see Roy's approving gaze - but instead found himself being wholly ignored. Roy's eyes were locked on Edward's report, scanning the pages while he played with Edward's hair lazily.

Edward's eyes narrowed. Well now, that wouldn't do at all. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he relaxed his jaw and slid down, down, until he felt Roy's cock against the back of his throat and scratchy fabric against his chin. Edward felt an odd sense of pride when Roy moaned quietly.

He could feel Roy's fingers tense in his hair as he fought with his self control. Edward, ever the brat, pulled back enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Roy's cock, lapping at the precome there. With another deep breath, he sank back down all the way.

Roy's voice betrayed him then, a strangled moan dropping from his lips. Edward hummed around the cock in his throat, pleased beyond words that he had managed to swallow Roy down so easily; it usually took him a few minutes of warming up to manage it. Edward kept his head down for as long as he could, swallowing rhythmically just to hear the little noises Roy made.

When he could hold his breath no longer, Edward pulled up slowly, sucking and laving with his tongue all the way. He pulled away with a messy pop, licking his lips just to taste the salt there. Roy's eyes were still on his report - but they were cloudy and unfocused, not really seeing the words. Edward grinned impishly.

"How's that report coming, Colonel?" Edward teased - only to immediately regret it when Roy shifted his gaze to meet Edward's. Shit. 'Unamused' didn't even begin to describe the look in his eyes.

Edward's eyes dart down as Roy leans forward slowly, setting the forgotten report on his desk. He'd gone and done it now.

"You know, Fullmetal," Roy says casually, bringing both hands to run through Edward's bangs. He shudders at the touch. "You really need to learn to bite your tongue."

Edward gasps when Roy tightens his fingers in his hair, tugging painfully, and Roy takes the chance to shove two fingers into Edward's mouth. He presses down against Ed's jaw, keeping him open - and oh, then he's pulling Edward's head forward and forcing his cock past his lips and Edward can't help but let his eyes flutter closed as he moans helplessly.

Roy doesn't give him a chance to breath, just pushes past the resistance until the head of his cock hits the back of Edward's throat. Edward tries to relax his jaw, tries to breath around it, but ends up gagging on it. Roy's hand in his hair keeps him in place and Edward's eyes water as he swallows forcefully.

Roy holds him down for a few more moments before pulling his head back just enough for Edward to draw in a haggard breath through his nose. Edward blinks and a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. Roy's removed his fingers from Ed's mouth, and Edward takes the respite to roll his jaw and let his throat relax.

When Roy pushes his head down again, Edward is ready, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock and swallowing lasciviously. Roy sets a fast pace, fucking his mouth with no concern for Edward's comfort.

The thought pushes a needy moan from Edward's throat, rumbling around Roy's cock and making his hips buck. With Roy's hand fisted in his hair, there's nothing Edward can do but take it.

"You love this, don't you?" Roy's voice rumbles from above him. "Being used like this. You're hungry for it. What do you think that says about you, hm?"

Edward's eyes slip closed and he can't stop the breathless whine that works its way out of him. He can practically feel Roy smirking.

Edward is suddenly very aware of how noisy his breathing is in the quiet office, accompanied only by the wet smack of his lips around Roy's cock and Roy's own panting. It's late, sure - almost 8 o'clock - and the chances of anyone coming into the office at this hour are close to nil.

But still... if someone did... unless they walked right up to Roy's desk, they would never see him. He wonders what Roy would do. Would he push Edward away? Or would he hold him in place, fucking his mouth while he chatted with whoever it was?

God, it probably spoke levels about him that that thought made him harder than ever. He rubs his palm against the front of his trousers, letting himself fall into the fantasy. He can just imagine Roy's deep voice, calm and collected as ever even balls-deep in the mouth of his underage subordinate.

Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing - and it's shameful, but it makes Edward's hips buck up into his hand. Shit. He needs to unzip -

"Ah-ah, pet," Roy hums, tightening his grip in Edward's hair until he winces. "Hands off."

Edward whines and glances balefully up at Roy, who only smirks devilishly in return. Fine. Two can play at that game. The next time Roy pulls him up by the hair, Edward lets his teeth brush just gently along Roy's length.

Roy hisses in a sharp breath, then huffs it out on a laugh. "Brat," he spits, and Ed looks him straight in the eye and winks.

All that earns him is a sharp tug, pulling him all the way down to the base. Roy buries himself as far down Edward's throat as he can reach, hips arching into him. Tears prickle and fall from the corners of Ed's eyes, and he struggles to swallow around the girth.

His throat spasms and clenches around Roy, making him gag, but Roy just holds him down. Panic starts to edge in at the corner of Edward's mind - he can't breathe like this, can't even use his safeword - but no. This is Roy. Roy would never hurt him.

He closes his eyes, laves his tongue against Roy's cock, and hums.

Edward can feel it when Roy comes - feels it in the sharp tug on his hair, feels it in how Roy swells in his mouth, feels it as the hot come hits his throat. Edward swallows gladly, over and over, until his head is spinning wildly and Roy is pulling him away.

Roy's grip in his hair goes lax, soothing fingers rubbing his scalp where he had been holding. Edward sighs at the feeling, licking the remains of salty come off of his lips and resting his cheek against Roy's thigh while the Colonel catches his breath.

Edward is content to be still, for the moment, but after a minute he fidgets uncomfortably. He's still hard as rock, and these leather pants are really, really tight.

With a contented sigh, Roy tucks himself back into his pants and zips up. Edward leans back to meet his eyes and Roy smiles at him, strokes his hair. Edward feels like a well-loved pet and... he doesn't exactly mind it.

"You did well," Roy says affectionately. Then he straightens up in his seat, picking up the long-forgotten report. The mask of indifference slides back into place right before Ed's eyes. "Everything seems in order here - you're dismissed."

Edward sits there for a moment, gaping in disbelief. "I - what?"

Roy arches one immaculate eyebrow, something that Edward swears used to be more infuriating than sexy. When had that changed? "You heard me, Fullmetal. I dislike repeating myself."

Edward gets slowly to his feet. "But... I haven't..."

"Of course not. What sort of punishment would this be if you got to enjoy yourself?"

Roy gives him that look, the one that reminds Edward exactly what kind of game it is he's playing here, and Edward bares his teeth at him.

"Fine," he spits, turning on his heel to storm out.

"Oh, and Edward?" Roy calls after him, tone freezing Edward in his place. "Report first thing tomorrow. I have another assignment for you. This time, don't be late."

It takes every modicum of self control Ed possesses not to slam the door behind himself.

(And if he locks himself in the single-stall bathroom down the hall and finishes himself off thinking about Roy, about his hands and his voice and his dark-eyed smirk - well. That's between him and the bathroom tile.)

 

 


End file.
